conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Naiim Language
=Setting= The "Naiim" language is a conlang based (phonologically) in Old English. Its grammar is quite different from the Old English, because was more important the originality of the work, and put some emphasis on aesthetics, (some). =Basic Grammar= Here is a basic grammar of Naiim: Alphabet *Capital:: A, Æ, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q,R, S, Sh, T, Þ, U, V, W, Y. *Lowercase: a, æ, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, sh, t, þ, u, v, w, y. Pronunciation Consonants Pronunciation is reduced in this table, using symbols IPA (International Phonetic Alphabet)for easy comprehension. } | align=center | | |- |Consonante lateral|Aproximante lateral | | | | align=center | | | | | |} The sounds marked in parentheses in the chart are allophones: * ŋ is an allophone of /n/ occurring before /k/ and /g/. * x are allophones of /h/ occurring in coda position after front and back vowels respectively. * v when W is before a consonant, it is pronounced like the fricative labiodental /v/ Vowels * Long vowels are graphical acute accent placed on the vowels, and umlauts on 'æ ". * The long-i (ii) is plotted with a double-i when it is inside a word. In monosyllabic words the long vowel is graphed with a "umlaut" on the vowel: *Eótard --> Kingdom *äs --> day Diphthongs *ai = aɪ like in "guy". *oi = oɪ like in "toy". *ui = uɪ like in Spanish "muy". *ei = eɪ like in "day". *au = aʊ like in German "auf". *eu = eʊ like in Spanish in "reuma". * Any other vowal pronounced as two different syllables. Double Consonants There are five consonants that can have their long version, and the long vowel "i" is written as an exception "ii". These consonants are n, s, t, d, g, and they should be pronounced the same but longer. *nn /nː/ *ss /sː/ *tt /tː/ *dd /dː/ *gg /gː/ Restrictions Words can not end in B G D, unless within a consonantal group, and can not appear P K T before "u / ú," therefore, in the compound and in the order of words, when given these positions, P K T change: B G D * Præþ, "to play" * Þu brænde, "you play/are playing" Nouns Nouns have three genders: masculine, femenine and neuter; three numbers: singular, plural, dual, and nine cases: nominative, accusative/dative, genitive, ablative, allative, adessive, pre/postpositional, locative and instrumental. Naiin declension During the change from singular to plural and dual a vocalic change occurs in the final syllable, and no-final syllable if it has. because these changes are similar in every word, the division between first and second declension is organized at this form: *first declension---> words ended at consonant (female, male, neutral) *second declansion--> words ended at A (female) *third declension---> words ended at S (female) *fourth declension--> words ended at O (neutral) Regular declension The regular delcension is not applicable to nouns ending in -a,-s,-o, and words can be masculine, feminine or neutral nouns. All the masc. words are regular, but not all the femenine words are regular. * The words culmiated in N or L, add -ga/ge in Allative. * The words culminated in N or L, add -as/es in genitive. Declension -a (Feminine) All words ending in -a are feminine, therefore don´t follow the regular completion. Declension -s (Feminine) Declension -o (Neuter) Pronouns Pronouns replacing the nouns already mentioned and indicating the speaker, and one to whom you speak. Personal Pronouns There are 4 declensions for each pronoun: * Nominative ** affixed nominative * Accusative ** affixed acusative * Dative * Genitive Nominative Affixed Nominative Accusative Affixed Accussative The form for accusative is same than form in nominative: Dative Dative form has not an affixed form Genitive Example: *''Armél hrüs'', "their house"(lit. "house of they") Relative Pronouns There are three types of pronouns, equivalent to that, where and who. * ta, that * va, where * a'', who Examples: * ''Faþah ''a Eóris ai'' , "Our Father, who art in heaven", (it´s also possible to use "ta") Category:Artlangs Category:Languages